The Breach
by ErmacTT
Summary: For years we have watched and read the tales of the Four Nations. Now, our world faces a dire threat. Our creation has come to exterminate us. Now, We face the might of the inferno. Can the Titans and Justice League possibly stand a chance? ON HIATUS.
1. The Beginning

**THE BREACH**

**A Teen Titans/Avatar: The Last Airbender Crossover

* * *

**

They came first to Jump City. Home to the famous 'Teen Titans,' adolescent protectors and saviours of the city.

Robin.

Starfire.

Beast Boy.

Cyborg.

Raven.

The team was described as nearly unbeatable. Each member brought something to the mix that made sure they would persevere in the end. Even against the fearsome demon Trigon, and criminal mastermind Slade Wilson, they triumphed.

However, this new threat would be the Titan's ultimate test. Never before had they faced a conflict so magnificently brutal and deadly.

Against another world, no less.

This is their story.

The story of The Breach.

* * *

The cold winter air buffeted Raven as she sat, meditating on the top of Titan's Tower. Lost deep in her trance, but alert as always, the temperature did not bother her. The New Year festivities always did.

Before they had defeated Trigon, Raven had little reason to celebrate another year closer to unleasing the power hungry demon. Another year closer to condemning this planet, and her to certain death. She would lock herself up in her room, but no matter how deep she buried herself in mediation or books, she would inevitably find a few solitary tears trickling down her cheek.

It was hard to break a habit.

It was even harder for the team to convince her to finally enjoy herself. 2011. A new year. Perhaps Slade would return once again. Maybe the H.I.V.E would try one more desperate attempt to conquer the West Coast. All reasons Raven used in securing her solitary time.

Robin understood, that unlike the rest of the team, Raven wasn't always in the mood to join in. She had started to 'improve' after Trigon's defeat, but the process was slow, and occasionally painful.

But Beast Boy, the team's resident joker and changeling, constantly found himself unable to accept that, and thus, he found himself here on the roof, disguised as an insect, silently observing his empathic teammate.

Raven spoke up. "You know, I can always feel your presence. I don't know why you try to sneak up on me all the time, it's pointless," she stated impassively. "I've always liked a challenge," Beast Boy smirked as he talked, but then his expression softened.

"C'mon, just for the last half hour!" Beast Boy half-moaned, like a child. "Apparently, you must not understand the concept of 'no'," Raven replied. "Allow me to demonstrate." Beast Boy barely had time for a gasp before black energy enveloped him, gently propelling him to the door which led to the roof which was now opened.

"Hey, that's chea.." Beast Boy was cut off as the door swung shut and was locked by Raven's powers. The sorceress, however, had not been as hard on him as she had before. A year or two ago, she would have thrown him over the side in the knowledge that he would land safely.

Raven had assumed that she had simply gotten used to him over the years.

Checking her communicator, she saw the time was 23:59. She owed them the courtesy of at least being there for midnight.

Opening a portal in the ground, she stepped through. On the other side, her ears were greeted with the expected countdown. She observed the amount of guests who had been invited. Titans East, Hot Spot, Kid Flash, even Jinx. It looked like every Titan honorary or not had been invited.

"Twenty"

"Nineteen"

"Eighteen"

Her gaze shifted to the couch in the center. Robin and Starfire were seated together, inching closer as the countdown edged ever closer to the conclusion. A blind dog could guess what they were about to do next.

Beast Boy was beside Cyborg, standing, and visibly joining in with the countdown, as judged by the movement of their lips. Both wore ridiculous party hats; granted, a good few of the guests did.

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

At this point, all hell broke loose. If someone defined hell as the world's largest rave. Bursts of confetti exploded downward from the ceiling, while a disco ball and a holographic projection that spelled 'HAPPY NEW YEAR' descended.

In the center, Robin and Starfire's lips met in a passionate kiss, while Beast Boy proceeded to jump up and down with glee.

Business as usual it seemed.

* * *

However, just out of sight of the Earth, a lone comet hurtled through the dark void. Upon being spotted by the powerful Hubble Telescope, it was given the simple designation of Comet 12424.

However, on another world, it meant so much more. It controlled the balance of power. It altered the forces of nature.

To that world it was not just another lump of rock hurtling through the sky.

To the world of Elementia, it was Sozin's Comet.

The brilliant trails that followed it pursued the rock past the moon, and violently shot towards Earth as an unseen alien force caused it to jerk violently towards the planet.

* * *

Cyborg watched with a smile on his face as his teammates and friends celebrated the start of a new year, with new possibilities. But, his gaze quickly turned to the LCD display on his arm.

Cyborg was linked with the crime scanner that ensured the Titans were on hand every time there was an incident too large for the normal law enforcement to contain.

So, naturally, he was notified when a large comet was picked up by the scanner on a trajectory headed straight for Jump City. He couldn't even turn around to tell Beast Boy, it had already breached the clouds.

It roared through the air, glimmering brilliantly against the pitch black night, and with a mighty smash, it collided hard with the solid ground of the unoccupied park.

As soon as the general populace of the common room realized what had happened, the area was immediately filled with panicked speech and discussion.

Robin's voice boomed through the room. "Alright, everyone, I want all Titans down to the park now. Sorry we had to cut the festivities short."

At once, all of the attendees filed out through the different exits. Some speeded away, some ran, and some flew.

* * *

The steaming mass of Sozin's Comet had created a sizable crater. At least half a mile in diameter, all of the city, save the Tower, would have felt the tremor. Pulling up in his R-Cycle at the side of the titanic depression in the earth, Robin activated his communicator.

"Okay, team. I want this rock covered from all sides. Go in slowly, and no heroics. Notify me if you find anything." Robin stepped over the side and began walking down the gentle slope.

Cyborg observed the crater and comet with great interest and puzzlement. A rock that size should have created a much larger hole, at least devastating two blocks all round.

It would appear the velocity and course of the comet had been changed at the last minute, Cyborg theorized. But by what? Some sort of tractor beam from an alien spacecraft? Couldn't be. The tower was equipped with the latest in orbital surveillance technology.

Cyborg walked over to Robin, pausing before he began. "Robin, something just ain't right. There's no way this happened naturally, and the sensors at the tower can't detect anything in space."

"Hmmm. It's probable that someone used some sort of kinetic ability to knock this thing towards Earth," replied Robin. "I can see if Raven can pick anything up. Thanks, Cyborg."

Beast Boy heard the sirens of the emergency and police departments rushing to the scene. But then, they just...stopped. Everything was quiet except for the chatter of his teammates and friends. Beast Boy furrowed his brow in confusion.

Robin looked to his left where he saw Raven staring at the crashed comet intently. "What is it?" he asked Raven. Her reply was strained. "I can feel...something...I can't tell...but it's strong. Oh, Azar..." "What?" Robin said, slightly panicked.

"This comet was used as some sort of gateway to our world. Something's coming through…and it's big." Raven said, gradually returning to her impassive state, which quickly faded when Cyborg yelled from across the crash site.

"YO! ROBIN! THE SCANNERS JUST LIT UP LIKE A CHRISTMAS TREE! WE GOT COMPANY, AND LOTS OF IT!

Almost on cue, and almost out of nowhere, a small army surrounded the assembled Titans. They all wore red and black armor, appearing to have Asian influence. Out of nowhere, a booming but sultry feminine voice echoed through the destroyed park.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here."

* * *

Grand Lotus Iroh sipped quietly at his tea, outside his home in the Upper Ring of the great city of Ba Sing Se. He had a sullen look on him, one he'd worn for the past five months. One he'd worn since his nephew had been overthrown. Zuko had only been Fire Lord for two months.

They had taken him away, along with his lover and fiancée, Mai. Anyone who was directly involved in the defeat of Phoenix King Ozai and his fanatical daughter Azula, was also captured. None of them, not even Iroh could predict this. They'd even managed to capture the young Avatar Aang. All his friends were taken away. To the hellhole. To the Boiling Rock.

Ever since Azula had come into power, she had an entire wing built to hold the Avatar and his companions. Fom what he'd heard, it was inescapable. And from the sounds of the rumors, the place had somehow gotten worse.

There was no doubt that Azula wanted to take great pleasure in obtaining her revenge. But there was one thing that never made sense. Something that puzzled everyone beyond belief. After Azula had usurped the crown, and taken care of the Avatar, she was in a prime position to restart the Hundred-Year War, and win it for sure.

Yet, she did nothing. The Earth Kingdom was not occupied by a single Fire Nation soldier. What was she doing? What was the point of it? From what he'd heard, Azula's mental health had drastically improved after she took over, and the former princess was a superb strategist.

He quietly prayed for the safety of his nephew, and the others who had been taken, as he did every day. With any luck, the former princess was too wrapped up in whatever was occupying her to visit them.

His White Lotus associates told him through their connections that Azula was indeed planning another conquest. But if it was not of this world, then what?

Iroh's train of thought was cut off by a rapping at his door. Going inside, he approached the heavy wooden door. Upon opening it slightly, he saw that it was one of the White Lotus' recon officers, Hakate. "Ah, Hakate." "Master Iroh," the young agent began, "We have been informed by some of our operatives in the Fire Nation that Fire Lord Azula and a great deal of her army has...

"Yes? What has happened?" Iroh asked. "They have...vanished, Master Iroh. Without a trace."

* * *

Azula observed the crashed comet in the middle of the monstrous depression. When she was a young girl, she had never thought she would see the fabled object that would lead the Fire Nation to the ultimate victory and domination over her world.

This was one strange city, but judging from the many...strangely dressed inhabitants in the middle, this world looked more like a circus than anything else.

It was some small shame that Ty Lee had chosen to betray her when she finally had the chance to finish off her brother. She would have enjoyed this. Still, Ty Lee, and Zuko were now locked up in the Boiling Rock's new wing. They wouldn't be escaping anytime soon.

Azula stepped forward from the darkness of the trees.

* * *

Robin observed their company with interest. From the looks of it, these were mere medieval Chinese soldiers with strange armor. They wielded spears, swords, bows and arrows, nothing too technological.

What was the point of this? The Titans, now twenty members strong (they'd had to leave the affectionately named 'Tyke' Titans at the tower with a holographic babysitter) could easily vanquish this threat.

The one who looked to boast authority and, who seemed to own the female voice stepped out of the shadows. Robin was surprised at her age; she looked no more that fifteen or sixteen years old. She spoke up.

"It looks like the circus has taken a significant interest in my comet." "**Your** Comet?" Robin replied. "Yes, **my** comet. Now, back away from it and I might just think about not incinerating you."

Beast Boy being Beast Boy just had to say it. "With what? Sticks? C'mon, get re…" Beast Boy stopped as the girl's hands lit up with fierce blue fire. All around them, the soldiers began to wield orange fire as well.

"So, are you going to go away?"

"Not a chance," Robin replied.

Beast Boy thought he knew these people from **somewhere**. He just couldn't put his finger on it, but their opponents seemed familiar.

"So be it. Cremate them."

Of **course**! How could he forget! They were just like the characters from Ava...

"Titans, **GO!**"

* * *

**This is what happens when you watch the intro to the Shadow the Hedgehog game. Over and over again. Enjoy, but please review!**


	2. Notice

Not really an update here, so, very sorry. You can expect an update soon. Basically, I really cannot think of a way to carry on the Breach from where I've written it. On top of that, I'm not sure I want to go with the whole "Avatar is a TV show in the DC-verse" as it seems a little awkward to write. What I'm gonna do is spend the next two weeks writing up a new first chapter.

I want a bigger scale, I really want to write a really, really good crossover, but I really don't know if I can write romance and all that stuff for the shipping crowd. I mean, I want to please everyone. I have plans for big action, plot points, I'm kinda working over the final battle already, it's kinda disjointed at this point.

So, basically, yeah, rewriting this, like my MK/ATLA one, which is coming soon, don't worry. Any tips, hints, anything about helping with the above would be a real help. Maybe even turning this into a collab would be cool, like with what the Zorkaberry Pie team did with the brilliant "Ganguro" story.

Anyway, peace off.


End file.
